A non-oriented electrical steel sheet is a steel sheet of which a magnetic property thereof is uniform in all directions on a rolling plate, and a product thereof is widely used in a motor, an iron core of an electric generator, an electric motor, a small transformer, and the like.
Specifically, the non-oriented electrical steel sheet product may be manufactured by laminating a plurality of non-oriented electrical steel sheets. Herein, an adhesive coating composition is used to adhere different non-oriented electrical steel sheets or coat any one surface thereof.
The adhesive coating composition is basically used for a main purpose of interlayer insulation and adhesion of the different non-oriented electrical steel sheets, and in general, excellent insulation properties are secured by increasing a thickness of an adhesive coating layer.
However, when a thickness of the adhesive coating layer is increased, there are disadvantages that properties such as weldability, heat resistance, close-contacting properties before/after SRA, a stacking factor, and the like, are deteriorated.